Destined
by luvuni
Summary: Kagome is tired of Inuyasha bouncing back and forth between her and Kikyo, and decides to make Inuyasha choose who he wants to be with. Inuyasha chooses Kikyo, so the heartbroken and emotionally broken Kagome leaves the group and runs into Sesshomaru. Will sparks fly or will the cold emotionless demon turn her away in her time of need? *Post final battle with Naraku.*
1. Who Do You Choose?

Destined

Summary: Kagome is tired of Inuyasha bouncing back and forth between her and Kikyo, and decides to make Inuyasha choose who he wants to be with. Inuyasha chooses Kikyo, so the heartbroken and emotionally broken Kagome leaves the group and runs into Sesshomaru. Will sparks fly or will the cold emotionless demon turn her away in her time of need? *Post final battle with Naraku.*

_Hi there fan fiction readers! This is my first story in months, as I have had no inspiration but then, this story dawned on me the other day. My computer has spell check and grammar check, so this story should be easy enough for you to read. *Fingers Crossed*  
I do not own any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, however I do own several characters I intend to create later on in this story._

Chapter 1: Who Do You Choose?

With the thought of Naraku turning up at any given day, anxiety clouded the thoughts of the gangs' heads, all knowing that a battle was lurking in the weeks to come. A certain half-demon named Inuyasha was particularly crabby; on edge every moment, as if waiting for Naraku to appear out of the trees. Kagome and the young fox kit, Shippo, were the only ones not worried, as they knew Kagome would sense the jewel when they were within several leagues of Naraku. However, Sango and Miroku were both on edge just like Inuyasha, due to the fact that Miroku's wind tunnel was growing larger, and his days were getting numbered. The demon slayer, Sango, was also worried about her younger brother Kohaku, who was still under Naraku's influence.

On one abnormally cold day, Inuyasha was leading the gang down a snow covered pathway, hoping to find a village shortly, as the humans and the young kit were all freezing. Sango, Shippo and Kagome rode on top of Kirara, trying to keep each other warm, each wrapped up in a blanket or towel from Kagome's time. Miroku walked next to Inuyasha in silence, thinking about all the beautiful women that he would get to talk to in this next village. Almost as if she heard his thoughts, Sango shot a glare at Miroku when she saw the face of adoration which he usually wears when near or thinking about women. A shiver not from the cold went up Miroku's spine as he felt Sango glare daggers at him. Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow but never said a word.

When the sun started setting, the gang came across the village only to discover that it had been abandoned. "I wonder what made everybody leave," Shippo said to no one in particular. Kagome wandered around and noticed that all the huts had extreme water damage, and that most of them were on the verge of crumbling to the ground.

"Must have been a really big flood," Sango muttered as she put her hand on a wall of a hut that was caving in. The group found a hut that was on higher ground, and had minimal damage so they decided to rest there for the night. The hut had only one room, and was empty, save for a fire place and a couple pots and hardware.

Sango fell asleep huddling next to Kirara, while Miroku and Inuyasha leaned on a wall, the weather not bothering them. Kagome set up her sleeping bag and crawled inside with Shippo before she drifted off to sleep listening to Miroku and Inuyasha quietly talking about the upcoming battle with Naraku.

The following morning, the group was awoken by the sound of Inuyasha leaving the hut in a hurry. "Where is he going?" Sango asked as everyone watched Inuyasha running across the demolished village through one of the large windows. Kagome was the only one who noticed Kikyo's soul collectors flying on the other side of the village. 'Well,' Kagome thought, 'It is time to act instead of just sitting around.' With that thought, Kagome took off out the hut, leaving a stunned Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Sango behind in her dust. Kagome ran as fast as she could, eager to get to where Inuyasha would surely be standing with Kikyo.

'Inuyasha, why do you always feel the need to hide the fact that you go and see Kikyo? I mean, there is no harm in telling us where you are going, just so that we don't worry, right? Oh Inuyasha…' Kagome thought as she burst through some trees, where Kikyo and Inuyasha were standing, facing each other.

"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered, stunned to see her standing there with a look of pure determination on her face. Kikyo glared at Kagome, while Kagome glared back.

"Inuyasha, I am sick and tired of you running away all the time! I used to wait for you, or pretend I didn't care, but you ripped my heart out and stomped on it every single time you ran away to see Kikyo without telling me. I thought we were good enough friends that you could trust me with this by now, but I guess I was wrong. That is why, Inuyasha, I tell you to choose, here and now. Who do you want more, Kikyo or I?" Kagome demanded, looking straight into Inuyasha's guilt filled eyes.

Inuyasha's eyes flickered back and forth between Kagome and Kikyo, his ears dropping against his head in sadness. "Kagome, I can't possibly choose…" Before Inuyasha could say anything more, Kagome raised her voice.

"Inuyasha, I am telling you, choose now. I am sure that Kikyo is also sick of you running back and forth between us," she said sternly, earning a nod from Kikyo. Kagome's heart went out to Inuyasha as she saw the torn expression on his face as he thought about his options.

After a few long minutes, Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and said "Kagome, I love you, but I have to choose Kikyo. I loved Kikyo first, and she died for me so it is only right that I return the favor. I owe her that much, and more. Kagome, I would like for Kikyo to join our group so that we can defeat Naraku as a team, and perhaps you two could become good friends someday."

Kagome nodded and before she could say anything, Kikyo opened her mouth and added, "I would very much like to travel with your group, so that I could be with Inuyasha and acquire some new friends."

"Very well," Kagome said emotionlessly. "You can join the group but Inuyasha; I must inform you that I will not be staying with you guys. I feel that there are things I would like to do in this time, and things I must take care of. My powers can still be greatly enhanced, so I have decided to go learn about herbs from Jenenji, and then I will wander around learning under other priestesses before I decide to settle down in a village. My mind is set, and I will be leaving within the hour. Perhaps someday we will cross paths once again, farewell Inuyasha."

Kagome did not wait for a reply before she turned and disappeared through the trees and walked back to the abandoned huts, searching through them for some suitable clothing to wear. It was in the castle palace that she found a blood red kimono and a black obi for her to wear. The kimono had tight sleeves until the elbow, where they hung rather loose in the traditional style. It was form fitting until the mid-thigh where it fanned out slightly, almost like a modern day mermaid-dress. In the palace dojo, was an entire wall of weapons. She picked a thin razor sharp sword that was just longer than her arm. It was white, with a black handle and it had a black sheath that she tied around her waist and put the sword in. Kagome also grabbed a red bow and a quiver of arrows before she turned and walked up to the hut in which Sango, Shippo and Miroku were waiting.

When Kagome walked through the hut door, Miroku and Sango nearly fainted at the sight of her. "Kagome, where did you get that kimono and those weapons?" Sango asked gently, wondering what could have driven Kagome to change her appearance.

"I hate to inform all of you that I will be parting ways, as Inuyasha has finally made his decision and chose Kikyo. I just came back to say farewell before I take my leave," she replied.

"You do not need to go Kagome, just because Inuyasha chose Kikyo. Sango, Shippo, Kirara and I would be glad to have you stay with us," Miroku added in. Shippo nodded and Kirara mewed in agreement.

"I am aware of this, but Kikyo is also joining this group, and I would also like to enhance my powers further." With that said, Kagome hugged Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara before turning and leaving the hut, without looking back. As she left, Sango turned to Miroku.

"Did you notice how formal and emotionless she was? This is not the Kagome we know… This is a very heartbroken Kagome," Sango whispered as she held the crying Shippo.

"I did notice, my dear Sango. I think her poor broken heart could take it anymore, and she just cracked," Miroku said, putting an arm around Sango, who had allowed a few tears to stream down her face.

Kagome ran into Inuyasha and Kikyo as soon as she left the hut. "What are you wearing?" Inuyasha demanded curiously.

"That is hardly of your concern now," Kagome whispered as gripped her bow tightly. Before she could blink, Inuyasha enveloped her into a hug. "Inuyasha."

"I really wish you wouldn't leave, but I am not in any position to stop you," he whispered as he gripped her tightly. Kikyo turned away awkwardly.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered again before she took her left hand and pulled the sacred 'Sit' beads off of Inuyasha. "There, now you will be free of me forever." With that said; she turned and left, holding onto a single purple bead in her palm, which she tucked into her kimono for safe keeping. Inuyasha and Kikyo watched as the emotionally broken girl disappeared into the forest.

Thank You For Reading. Please Review.


	2. Only For My Honor

Chapter 2: Only For My Honor

It was not long before Kagome came to a pathway in the forest, signaling that there was a village up ahead. She got her hopes up about having a place to stay before she realized that she had brought no money to pay for her lodgings. "Oh well," she sighed. "Perhaps I can just sleep under the stars tonight. It looks like it will be a clear night, which means no rain. That's a good sign."

The forest's trees loomed high over Kagome and gave her an eerie feeling that she was being watched, but she could not sense anything so she brushed it off. Humming a slow tune to herself she strolled down the pathway, eager to be near people again.

A young mule deer doe, no taller than Kagome's hip, darted past Kagome causing her to scream out in fright as it dashed past. 'Well, I guess this will be my meal for tonight,' she thought as she loaded an arrow and killed the doe in a single shot. Kagome offered a quick prayer as the soul left the doe's body, before she made a fire beside the path and began to gut the doe. Eager to break the silence, Kagome started talking to herself. "I am so glad I have watched Inuyasha gut animals before, just so that I know how to fend for myself. Hmpf. I still cannot believe I wasted all that time loving him while he was caught up being in love with a dead clay woman. Oh what are you thinking Kagome? You mustn't harbor such vile thoughts, it is not like you."

After a short while, the doe had finished cooking and she leaned against a tree to enjoy a well-earned meal. The meat was tender and juicy, so Kagome finished two legs and a part of the breast. She decided to bury the leftover meat, hoping to avoid unwanted animals or demons from coming over here during the night. Once the meat was buried, she curled up between some tree roots and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Early the next morning, Kagome was awoken by the sound of horses' hooves tearing quickly towards her. She shot up from her spot and hid behind a tree as she watched a group of a hundred or more samurai warriors riding down the pathway towards the village she wished to head to. The leader of the group was very strange looking, because his face was hidden behind a mask and he wore gloves concealing his long fingers. The man gave off a strangely evil aura as he rode past. Kagome stiffened as she realized that he was a demon. 'Please let him be unable to smell me,' she thought. Her thoughts were answered, as the group of samurai's and the demon passed her. Kagome waited behind the tree for another five minutes before she decided to follow the group of samurai to see what they were up to.

She was shocked when she arrived to the village to see the samurai warriors slaying every human in the village and burning down their huts. Kagome leapt into action and notched an arrow in her bow and released it, killing one of the samurai that was holding a child by its throat. Quickly, she dispatched of several more samurai. The villagers that were still alive tried to get over to where Kagome was hiding while firing arrows. When Kagome got to her last arrow, several children came up behind her, each holding several arrows. "Thank you," she said gratefully as she restocked her quiver with the arrows from the children.

A young girl, no more than the age of four, looked up at Kagome and said "Please save our village; we do not want to die."

"I will do my best," Kagome swore as she began killing some of the samurai who were invading the huts looking for anything of value. The samurai became aware of Kagome's presence as their numbers slowly decreased so they all turned to face her.

"Woman!" A loud masculine voice yelled. Kagome looked up to see the demon leader of the samurai on his horse a few feet away from her. "What is your name?"

Kagome notched an arrow and pointed it at the demon's heart. "Of what concern is it to you?"

"I wish to know the name of my men's killer, before I kill her," he said with malice.

"You could hardly harbor any care for these men; you are a demon and I can sense your evil aura easily," Kagome said, trying to stay confident. "But if you must know, my name is Kagome. Now might I ask who you are and why you have samurai warriors attacking an innocent village?"

"I go by the name of Arashi and I am the lord of the dragon tribe. You are a priestess, correct?" the demon samurai said.

"You've guessed correct. However, you have not answered my question. Why are you here attacking this village?"

"My purpose is to find the Shikon Jewel Priestess named Kikyo. I have an old score from 50 years ago that I wish to settle," Arashi said. Kagome had the hint that he was scowling from behind the mask.

"I am the reincarnation of Kikyo, the Shikon Priestess; what business do you have with her?" Kagome asked, arching her eyebrow in curiosity.

"50 years ago, Kikyo killed my mortal wife in cold blood. My wife was pregnant at the time, so the priestess killed my wife and my child, and I am going to avenge them both." Kagome's heart reached out to the sad demon, but when she took a step forward, Arashi yelled. "I may not get another chance such as this; you may die in Kikyo's place!" Arashi jumped from his horse before a black light surrounded him, as he changed to his true form.

Arashi's body morphed into the shape of a ginormous dragon. Arashi had black scales running down the length of his body, tail and wings. His eyes were now a blood red with black slits in the centers that leered at Kagome. On top of his head were two large horns that looked sharp enough to cut steel. Kagome guessed that he was now over 60 feet tall.

"Woman," Arashi hissed, his forked tongue sliding out of his mouth. "You shall die for Kikyo's sin, but I promise you I shall make it quick." With that said, he crouched down ready to lunge for her. Kagome shot an arrow, filled with her sacred power, straight for his heart. The arrow, however, just bounced off his armor-like scales. "You jest woman. Did you honestly believe that your priestess skills would work on I, the great Lord Arashi? How pathetic." He raised a claw to strike Kagome down, and she knew there was no way she could avoid it. She felt like an ant about to be stepped on.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she waited for the impact of the razor sharp claws. A deep masculine voice shouted "Dragon Strike," causing Kagome's eyes to fly open. A bright light filled the burning village, and Kagome saw Arashi fly out of the way as a destructive blast flew through where he had previously been standing. Her eyes darted over to where the blast had come from, and she was shocked to see Lord Sesshomaru standing there, sheathing Tokijin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, to what do I owe the honor?" Arashi hissed menacingly, not appreciating being stopped from killing his prey. "You have caught me at a bad time. Perhaps you could come back later?"

"You have the wrong woman, Arashi, as this is not Kikyo. Since my half-breed brother decided to choose Kikyo over the woman for a mate, she is now my responsibility since Inuyasha has forsaken her. To uphold my honor I will indeed take responsibility for this mortal," Sesshomaru said in his cold, emotionless voice. Kagome gapped at him in shock at this realization.

Arashi bellowed a roar. "I will avenge my wife and you cannot stop me!" He lunged at Kagome, jaws open revealing deadly sharp teeth, prepared to swallow her whole. In all but two seconds, Kagome watched Sesshomaru's eyes flare red before he changed into his true form and put himself between Kagome and Arashi. The samurai warriors watched in awe as the two lords flew up high and began to fight a magnificent battle. Kagome, grateful and surprised that Sesshomaru saved her, began to pray for his survival so she could thank him properly.

Kagome heard children scream from behind her, and turned to comfort the children without parents, as the fighting continued. Arashi quickly turned his large eyes to the samurai and said "Fellow samurai go forth and kill all the villagers and whoever kills the priestess will be upgraded in ranks."

Sesshomaru's eyes darted to Kagome and he sent a thought to her. '_Do not die, or else my honor will suffer for not protecting you properly._' She nodded and turned to face the impending samurai. She notched an arrow in her bow, and began killing off the samurai. Kagome had been doing fairly well, until a samurai threw his sword at her, nicking her in the ribs causing blood to stream down her side. She heard Sesshomaru growl as the smell of her blood assaulted his nose.

Kagome ignored the pain, and fired her last arrow at the samurai who wounded her; piercing his neck, killing him instantly. She pulled out her sword and mounted one of the horses without a rider before lunging into battle. She could not help but admire the fact that she was fighting these samurai on her own. However, her newfound luck did not last long, as one of the samurai killed her horse, causing it to collapse on top of her. Kagome's legs were trapped underneath the horse, which was too heavy for to push off. She looked up to see a samurai with cropped black hair leering down at her while holding a sword to her throat. As he pulled his hand back to deliver the final blow, a ginormous white blur shot out and tore him in two.

Sesshomaru, still in his true form, stood over her with his teeth barred at the seven samurai still alive. As quick as lighting, Sesshomaru crushed the remaining warriors before he shifted back to his human-like form. Using his only arm, his right arm, he pushed the horse's corps off of her. Kagome winced as the blood flowed back to her legs. "Thank you so much for saving me," she said gently.

"I did it for my honor, nothing more. Now come," he said in his stone-like voice.

"Wait, what happened to Arashi?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru turned his icy gaze off in the distance. She followed his gaze and saw Arashi turning to ash, signaling that he had died and his soul had left his body. "Should we stay to help bury the village's dead?"

"No, there is no time for that," he said in a tone that signified that the discussion was closed. She followed along silently.


End file.
